Active matrix-type display devices are currently in wide use. An active matrix-type display device includes an active matrix substrate (also called a “TFT substrate”) in which thin film transistors (“TFTs” hereinafter) are formed as switching elements on a pixel-by-pixel basis. For example, an active matrix-type liquid crystal display device generally includes the above-described active matrix substrate, an opposite substrate on which a color filter and the like are formed (also called a “color filter substrate”), and a liquid crystal layer provided between the two substrates.
The thickness of the liquid crystal layer disposed between the active matrix substrate and the opposite substrate (also called a “cell gap”) is controlled by spacers disposed between the pair of substrates that oppose each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween (here, the active matrix substrate and the opposite substrate). In recent years, a method that forms column-shaped spacers on the opposite substrate through a photolithography process using a photosensitive resin material is generally employed (Patent Document 1, for example). Spacers formed in this manner are sometimes called “photospacers”, “column-shaped spacers”, or “dot-shaped spacers.”